pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (6155 Cartoon Crazies Style)
6155 Cartoon Crazies's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (6155 Cartoon Crazies Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (6155 Cartoon Crazies Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (6155 Cartoon Crazies Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (6155 Cartoon Crazies Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (6155 Cartoon Crazies Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (6155 Cartoon Crazies Style) - Burning Heart Dragon My Bad *Inside Out (6155 Cartoon Crazies Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (6155 Cartoon Crazies Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (6155 Cartoon Crazies Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Burning Heart Dragon.png|Burning Heart Dragon as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Andersen Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Bing Bong Category:6155 Cartoon Crazies Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG